


A Spoonful of Sugar

by 4Kennedy



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Flirting, Rain, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Belle have kept their relationship secret so far, but on a stormy day that might change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> Additionally inspired by the prompt ‘umbrella’ by killing-kurare; drabbletag 5 at femslash100 on lj. Beta read and title suggestion by lanalucy.

It had been a stormy day in Storybrooke; the wind whistled and there were heavy rainshowers, and it had been a slow day at Granny’s diner with only a handful of customers. Belle was one of them. She had been blown in late that afternoon and had taken her usual booth. Without waiting for Belle’s order, Ruby had brought her a steaming cup of peppermint tea and received a thankful smile in return.

Ruby placed a hand lightly on Belle’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I’ll join you later,” she whispered. “But I have something for you to pass the time.” A small plate with a cupcake – the topping of course was red - was conjured from behind her back. 

Belle’s eyes sparkled with joy. “Thanks. You’re so sweet.” She put on a pleading face. “Is there also some ice tea?”

“Fine, but don’t blame me if you get a sugar high,” Ruby joked, winking at her. “And by the way, I like your hair like this; it has this sexy just-out-of-bed-look.”

Belle turned her head to check her reflection in the window and tried to comb through her hair with her fingers. “Well, as you know it’s rather windy outside.” She appeared a bit piqued. 

“It was a compliment.” Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and grinned. “If it were just you and me at the diner right now… the counter would be ours.” She watched Belle blush adorably. It was an effect Ruby enjoyed immensely evoking in Belle.

During the next couple of hours Ruby whirled through the diner - greeting costumers, taking orders, picking up food from the kitchen, handling things behind the bar, cleaning tables – there was always something to do even on a slow day. But Ruby used every opportunity to interact with Belle. She would brush her hand on Belle’s arm while passing, pat her hand when she delivered another glass of ice tea to Belle’s table, and share sly smiles. 

***********************************************************************

Granny stood behind the register, having watched her granddaughter the whole day. “Why don’t you take a break?” she said to Ruby, thrusting a plate with two sandwiches into her hands. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Ruby answered, and walked over to Belle.

When Ruby was far away enough, Granny turned to Emma, who was sitting on a barstool at the counter sipping on a hot cocoa. “Who do they think they’re fooling?” Granny wanted to know.

Emma looked over her shoulder to Ruby and Belle. She shrugged. “They probably just need some time to wrap their heads around it. Besides, Belle is a ‘No one decides what I do or how I feel’ kinda girl and Ruby isn’t exactly the shy type so I’m sure they’ll figure it out sooner rather than later.”

Granny nodded. “Belle better be good to my granddaughter, though,” she said with a threatening undertone and patted the crossbow always within reach.

***********************************************************************

“Hey Beautiful,” Ruby greeted Belle while slipping into the booth opposite her. She placed the plate with the sandwiches on the middle of the table. Her smile formed into a smirk as Belle’s cheeks turned somewhat more pinkish. “Aren’t you bored just sitting around? You didn’t even bring a book with you.”

“Why would I be bored if I can watch you?” Belle retorted and Ruby thought she saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I can take care of my own amusement.”

Ruby nodded approvingly. “I know, and I really like when your amusement involves me.” They exchanged a knowing look, while they simultaneously stretched their legs under the table until they touched. 

As they ate their sandwiches, Ruby thought about how far Belle had come and how well she was adjusting to this new world after being locked away for decades. It was a small miracle that her sweet and kind personality was still intact, that her spirit and will were unbroken. Ruby really liked that about Belle: she fought for what she wanted, but never went astray in the process. 

“What?” Belle asked her when she caught Ruby staring at her. “Is there something on my face?” She took a napkin and dabbed along her lips. 

“Huh? No. No, there isn’t.” Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts. “It’s just that… I’m proud of you for reclaiming your life and building one of your own.” 

For a moment Belle seemed lost in reverie, a flash of dreadfulness washed across her features as she remembered her time locked away. It seemed she was about to cry, though she quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat. “You’re a big part of that. I couldn’t have done it without you. You were there for me without restrictions and you still are.”

The air was a bit too thick with emotion for her taste, so Ruby waggled her left eyebrow and tried to lift the mood by saying, “Without restrictions… sounds naughty.” 

“You know what I mean,” Belle laughed and shook her head. She reached across the table, took Ruby’s hand and softly stroked the back of it. 

Ruby froze; it was just for a second but not without a quick side glance toward her grandmother – a habit that annoyed her. She took a deep breath. “Belle, I don’t wanna hide anymore - hide our relationship, my feelings for you. I can’t stand the sneakiness any longer. It was thrilling and sexy in the beginning, but it’s time for a change. I think we’re ready to take the next step. I’m happy with you and I don’t care what people think or say about us. As long as we’re happy, our friends and families should be happy for us too.” Ruby had practiced this speech in front of her bathroom mirror at least a dozen times, so now it had come out in one big gush. “So what do you think?”

Belle looked taken aback. When her mind had processed Ruby’s words a huge grin spread across her face. “Oh thank the Heavens,” she exhaled. “I’d intended to talk to you about it too. I feel the same way, I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore either.”

“Really?” Ruby felt her chest swell with love.

Belle admitted, “Yes, but I feared you might be reluctant out of consideration for your grandmother. That’s why I’ve spent almost all day here - to gather up enough courage to talk to you about the subject.” 

“And here I was thinking that you just had a thing for me in a uniform.” They both laughed and Ruby felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted of her shoulders. “As much as I love Granny I wouldn’t pass on the possibility of true love. I never thought I had even the slightest chance of finding it… monsters doesn’t deserve a happy ending.”

“Okay, first of all, you’re not a monster, Ruby Lucas. How many times do I’ve to tell you this? So don’t you dare think about yourself that way and second, everyone deserves a happy ending.” Belle’s tone implied that there would be no further discussion about the matter. 

Ruby held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.” She looked around the diner. “So how do we play this? How do we tell people?”

“Who says we actually have to tell people? I’ve an idea,” Belle said in a conspiratorial voice. “You could walk me to the door and kiss me goodbye. There’s still a delivery waiting to be unpacked at the library, so I need to be going anyway.”

Ruby looked at her grandmother cautiously, who pointed at the clock and reminded her that her break was over. “Works for me, I guess,” she agreed. 

Ruby got up and - feeling brave - offered Belle her hand, who accepted it with a smile. Hand in hand they walked to the door. Ruby could feel all eyes in the diner piercing her back. She helped Belle into her coat. “It’s raining cats and dogs,” she said, touching Belle’s elbow. “You’re sure you wanna go out there?” 

“I don’t have far. It’s just across the street,” Belle reassured her and took a small step closer to Ruby, clearly invading her personal space.

This was it, the moment to kiss Belle, Ruby knew, but something held her back - an inner blockade of some sorts. Directly beside the door was an umbrella stand so Ruby picked one and offered it to Belle. “Well, at least take this.” She played for time.

“Are you sure? It probably belongs to someone and I’m not a thief.” However, Belle took the umbrella and inspected it more closely with a skeptical expression. “It looks weird; the handle is a parrot head. It almost seems real.”

A woman came up right next to them. “Excuse me, dear, this one is mine.” She stretched out her hand, asking for the return of her umbrella. “It’s not nice to take things which aren’t yours.”

Belle gave the umbrella to the slightly odd looking woman. She was wearing a funny hat with flowers on it, a black coat, and gloves. In one hand she held a carpet bag. She had an air of grace and elegance about her.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” Ruby apologized. 

“Oh, it’s quite all right. I’m sure you didn’t mean any harm,” the woman said.

Ruby turned back to Belle. “Then I’ll just have to accompany you and provide shelter under my cape. Wait a second, I’ll be right back.” 

A moment later Ruby returned with her red cape, wrapping it around the both of them by laying an arm across Belle’s shoulders. 

“My heroine,” Belle beamed at Ruby and then they were out into the rain. 

***********************************************************************

Emma joined the woman, who was still standing in the door. “You do realize that you ruined their moment, right?” she asked, shrugging into her leather jacket.

The woman smiled mysteriously. “I merely took some pressure of those poor children. It will all fall into place from here on.”

It was a strange statement. Emma was curious and wanted to find out more. Something about this woman was familiar, she just couldn’t place her. “Who are you?”

With a tap to her head the woman answered, “My name is Mary Poppins.” 

Emma couldn’t hide her surprise. “So you’re from the Enchanted Forest as well?” she asked incredulous. “I thought you were like from England or something….”

Mary’s laugh was light as little bells. “Well, of course, I can travel between realms. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to get to all the children who are in dire need of a nanny now would I?”

“Right, good point,” Emma agreed. Now that she knew with who she was dealing with, vague memories of a movie came back to her mind. Mary Poppins, Bert and the children had entered a chalk painting, so Mary definitely had the magical power to enter other realms. “So did you just arrive here or are you leaving?”

“I do understand that as the Sheriff of this town it is your job to question everyone and everything,” Mary answered, suddenly stern. “But you do remember curiosity killed the cat, right?”

“I’ll just assume that wasn’t meant as a threat,” Emma sighed. “Part of my job is to be curious and to worry about Storybrooke’s citizens… If you could just answer my questions.”

“I never explain anything.” Mary smiled sweetly at her. “There were children who needed my help. A little push into the right direction, to be precise. This is all the answer you shall get out of me, young lady.”

When Emma followed Mary’s gaze she saw Belle and Ruby standing in front of the library’s entrance across the street - a street lamp illuminated them. They were facing each other and held hands. Then Belle leaned in, closing her eyes. Ruby mimicked her actions and their lips met for a kiss.

Emma couldn’t help but watch them and feel a pang of jealousy. She wished she would find what those two had for herself too. Deep down she secretly wished she would find it with Regina, but that seemed far away from happening.

Mary opened her umbrella and stepped out into the rain. “The wind is changing. My work here is done. I’m needed somewhere else,” she said and almost immediately started to float. 

When Emma registered what was going on Mary had already flown upward a good deal. She yelled after her, “Where’re you going?”

“I’ll find out soon enough,” was Mary’s cryptic reply.

Emma watched her until she disappeared into the clouds.

The End.


End file.
